Unexpected Changes
by Synessa
Summary: No one said changes were easy. Sarah will have to adapt to the turn her life has taken but she will get a bigger change than she bargained for. Will it be for the better or MUCH worse when Jareth also has his own plans for more than just her! Rated T-M
1. Ch1: Fairy Blood

Ch.1: Blood ties

I'm ALIVE! I know anybody who looks at my stories thinks I dropped off the planet but I am here and I'm taking on the Labyrinth Fandom! I am excited for this story and I hope you are too!

* * *

Sarah woke to the loud beep of the heart monitor next to her. She sat straight up and looked around the white barren hospital room. 'OH NO! OH NO! Not again! ' she pleaded to herself.

She'd knew this would happen again but had really been praying that it wouldn't.

This was the third time in the past six months! Her convulsions and blackouts were getting worse A LOT worse! She tried to calm herself enough to hear the voices outside her door.

"…I know Mr. Williams but we have no chance of curing her because we no idea what is causing the episodes."

Her stepmother's voice was horse from crying. " You are telling us she will….die?" Her voice cracked into a whimper when she spoke the word.

Dr. Kernal tried to calm the crying woman. "There is always hope and she can go home but they are getting longer and more violent. We need to face the possibility that we are dealing with something more than a few breakdowns..."

Sarah could no longer take it she closed her eyes and blocked out the voices as soft tear drop squeezed out her eyes. Only 21 and dying? NOW THIS WASN'T FAIR! She began to hum a song from a place lost in her imagination. She grimly chuckled at the irony, she tried so hard to put all of her fantasies behind her and now reality was slapping her in the face and all she wanted to do is escape into fantasy.

* * *

Sarah couldn't face her family yet. It was just easier to lock herself in her old bedroom and pick up one of the books she used to loved so much. Sarah rifled through her many stacks. Some her books were about mermaids (her 8yr-old obsession), others about wizards (11yr-old,) and even elves (14.) Eventually she was able to lose herself in the mythical realm she had long forgotten and she drifted off to sleep.

She was dancing in a thin, white as snow dress as the moon gleamed directly upon her. The effect made her skin glow slightly. She continued to dance as the cloud passed over creating shadows that danced with and caressed her body.

She felt the prickle of soft grass beneath her feet and the smell of trees sending her their blessing. She somehow knew that she was a part of them as much as they were her.

A lake not far off sparkled and gleamed its invitation to her. She smiled and dance to it. She stepped on the top the lake and continued to dance as if it was the most natural thing in the world. The lake tickled her feet teasingly. She sputtered and giggled at its mischievous ways.

She was looking down so she didn't see 'him' approach. He held his hand out to her and she obediently placed her hand in his as she knew he desired. He kept is blue and brown eyes locked with hers as he leaned down and kissed her hand but it was not soft. It burned and she tried to pull her hand away but he held tightly. The inviting scenery began to darken and fade away. Slowly the king stood back up, he was tall, looming and terrifying.

"Let me go." She pleaded and fell down trying to pull her hand away from him. He answered with a triumphant smile and a shake of his head.

A dark castle with walls around raised up around them, stopping her from any means of escape. His grip on her hand tighten till she screamed in pain and she woke up screaming and sat up in her bed breathing deeply. She stroked her hand expecting it to be a black and charred it hurt so bad, but instead all she saw a swirl like symbol scarred into the side of her hand. Quickly she thought of everything she did that could have left a mark on her hand yesterday and she couldn't think of any.

She was perplexed about the mark on her hand and she wanted to be. Anything to get her mind off what might happen the next time she blacks out…she choked off the thought and bit into her toast. It was early morning and the rest of the family was in bed..or at least she thought they all were.

She got up and took her plate to the sink and turned on the water when small arms wrapped around her stomach. She gasped in surprise and tossed up the plate she was holding. Luckily it had been plastic and did not shatter as it fell to the floor.

She flipped around and the blond curly haired boy looked up at her with sheepish eyes. "I didn't mean to scare you Sarah." His eyes went to humor to sadness suddenly. "Are you feeling ok? Mom says you are still sick?"

Sarah put one hand on her heart and ran the other through Toby's messy curls. "I'm well enough to tickle you if you scare me like that again!" She made threatening movement with her hands. He giggled and backed away.

Sarah had to smile back, whatever was going to happen to her she was not going to let it hurt Toby. "Since you are awake, what do you say we steal some cookies for breakfast and not tell your mom?"

His eyes glinted with the thrill of rebellion common in boys of his age and all ages for that matter thought Sarah.

"Mom was just waking up." He whispered conspiratorially.

She grinned "Then we better get to it! I'll get the cookies if you get the milk." She winked and walked over to the top cabinet and pulled down the box of Oreos.

* * *

Sarah always loved the feel of cool wind on her face. It helped her think and breathe beside her other option was staying in the stuffy house all day while her stepmother would just hover. She didn't resent her for it but right now she didn't want the constant reminder of what was to come in the hovering tears of her eyes.

So despite her stepmother's objections she had grabbed her purse and headed to the old library on the far side of town. Sarah wanted to be strong...no she needed to be for Toby's sake. Since THAT night or dream (Sarah wasn't quite sure anymore) everything she done had been for Toby. She even turned down a semi-ivy league college to stay close to him. As far as Sarah was concerned he was the only thing that mattered.

Sarah breathed in deeply loving the smell of the coming rain. She was almost sad when she stepped inside the dusty, ancient library. She hadn't been here since she was a young teenage girl but it looked like nothing in this place had changed. In fact, she thought, the librarian sitting at the big old desk in the front was the same one she remembered the last time she was here. 'No way! He was ancient before but now...'

The ancient man looked up from his glasses at her as if he had heard her thoughts. "Ah, Sarah. It has been a long time indeed what a pleasure to see you again." His smile was genuine and soft.

Sarah smiled back. "I can't believe you remember me."

"Of course I remember all my favorite young scholars and I'm not old enough that my memory is going yet." He chuckled.

Sarah grinned at him. "Well, I was wondering where your computer is. I have a certain keyword that I need to look up." Sarah was being intentionally vague because she wasn't about to tell anyone she was trying to find a possibly mystical symbol that was burned into her hand. They would think she was crazy, maybe she was crazy. Going crazy was a much better option than dying at this point.

"I'm sorry Hun, but we do not have those things in here, I like to keep it personable and beside I couldn't run one of those darn things even if I wanted too."

Sarah really liked the old man and she didn't feel threatened that he judge her a looney bird so she gritted her teeth and let it out. "I'm looking for a symbol." She pulled out a piece of paper she had drawn it on just in case this happened.

The old man pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and peered down at the paper. He looked up at Sarah with surprise.

'Yep' she thought. 'he thinks I'm crazy.'

"Where did you get this!" He was staring at her with the intensity of a much younger man.

"I found it." She lied.

"When you were in the Labyrinth?" He said it like it was common knowledge she had been to a different realm.

"I…uh….what? How did you…?" Sarah could only stammer.

"I think you better come into my office dear, some walls have ears."

* * *

"…so you are from the Underground?" Sarah just stared in disbelief while sitting in his office and holding the hot chocolate he'd given her.

The old man only nodded. "I thought maybe you forgot about your journey."

Sarah grimaced. "I tried pretended it was a dream but I could never quite convince myself."

"Sarah the mark you brought to me is the symbol of the fairies and you were bitten by a fairy while you were in the Labyrinth if I am not mistaken?"

"Well just on my hand….OH!" She lifted her hand up and showed the old man the mark right where the creature had bit her.

He examined her hand "This is highly abnormal Sarah. The fairy that bit you was just a pixie if I am correct? It should have at the most given you dreams or hallucinations but I have never seen anything like this…peculiar indeed."

"Wait…I've been sick! They say I'm going to die and it is all because of magic!" Sarah was fuming. She hated the 'Goblin King' now more than ever.

The old man studied her for a second. "Maybe it is not because of magic but lack thereof…." He was lost in his thoughts for several moments before he spoke again. "What were you doing when you received the mark?"

"I was sleeping, dreaming I told you." Sarah was trying not to be mean spirited by it was all so unfair!

"Yes you did but did you do anything last night that you haven't before or since you have been bitten?" he was digging for something particular she could tell. "Sarah the closer you are to magic the closer it gets to you."

"I was reading" She realized.

"Fantasy?" he was looking at her intently.

She nodded. They sat in silence for several minutes. Sarah was too angry to speak and the old man was deeply lost in thought.

"How much do you know about you mother's family?" he finally broke the silence.

"Honestly I don't know anything about her family. Why?" Sarah was scared to ask. Her mom was an actress and Sarah could count her visits on one hand since her parent's separation.

"In order to get a mark like that Sarah you can't just be bitten by a mere pixie, fae has to be part of your blood. It is possible that magic could save you by allowing the inevitable change from human to fae to happen but Sarah, you will be in just as much danger there as you are here, maybe more…."

He continue but Sarah wasn't listening, she couldn't the room was spinning wildly. 'This is it she thought the last episode, the last thing I'll ever see…" Stars danced in her vision then everything went black.


	2. Ch2: Back to the Underground

Ch. 2: Back to the Underground

Sarah sucked in deeply as a sweet cooling substance dripped on her lips and into her mouth.

"That's it hunny. It will help just drink."

Sarah slowly open her eyes as the sun was dawning threw a small window in her room.

All she could see was the light her vision wasn't able to focus yet. "Where is Dr. Kernel?" She whispered weakly.

"Don't worry Hun you are among friends and you will be okay." The voice was female and sweet. A cold rag was applied to her head.

The sun shined brightly in and she closed her eyes again. "Where are my parents?"

"I'm sorry hun, but they are still in mortal world."

Sarah jumped off the bed completely only to fall back down in exhaust. "I'm back?" She whispered weakly. "I don't believe it. No I believe but I don't want too."

She now forced herself to focus on the woman or creature standing in front of her. Her skin look like it was made of bark and her hair was the color of aspen leaves in the summer. "You're a tree!" She immediately felt bad for her lack of manners but the creature just gave a gravelly laugh.

"I guess you could say that…but round here I am known a elemental, earth elemental." Sarah nodded dumbly not sure what to say after that but she was saved just in time by the old librarian.

His disguise was gone and now stood a stronger but still aged fae with translucent skin and stark white hair.

"I am so entirely glad you are feeling better, my dear. You about gave me the scare of a lifetime. If not for Maia expertise you would have passed on to the Unknown Realm."

Sarah shuddered and placed her mind elsewhere. "WAIT! I don't even know your name?"

"Oh dear, how terrible rude of me! I am Durogon one of the Fairy Elders and Advisor to the Goblin King. I am in charge of interactions with the Mortal World."

"Jar-" Both Durogon and Maia had place their hands over her mouth and cut off Sarah's question.

"Don't say his name child. Very few know his real name and very few are brave enough to speak it. You say it and no doubt it would bring his wrath down upon us." Maia looked pale…for a tree. "Durogon has committed treason by bringing you here. As you can imagine forgiveness is not his strong point and you are one of the few who have stood against him and…"

"Won?" Sarah cut in.

Maia grimaced. "I was going to say **lived **actually."

* * *

Jareth look up from his perch on the window seal. He looked like an owl mourning the loss of the night and he was.

Then he heard/felt it someone almost said his name. No doubt a foolish little Goblin. Jareth almost wish he would have called him then he could teach the little wretch a lesson in the proper way to refer to his King.

The King of the Goblins sighed. In the night he is free to do what he wants but in the morning the responsibility of everyone in the Kingdom falls on his shoulders. Jareth did not ask to be the King of the Underground it was trust upon him because the Mystics feared him and his enormous power.

The highest power in the universe was the realm of Mystics. They took it upon themselves to keep the Universe from twisting and collapsing in on itself. It could not maintain itself with so much magic intertwining with reality.

It was no mystery why the Mystics thought it necessary to send a young rebellious Magic User to an relatively Unpowerful Kingdom where they wouldn't have to fear that he would gain enough Magic allies to overthrow the mystics. Jareth smiled. If he gets the chance he will do that exact thing they feared.

'However' Jareth thought. 'It does have its perks.' Both servants and guard were falling all over themselves to please him at the moment.

Servants were trying to give him everything from a foot rub to a warm bubble bath. When you were King everyone loved you even if they hated you and no one denied you anything, well except one. Jareth gripped his crystal in anger.

A stubby dwarf Guard was going off on some possible spies who may have snuck into the Underground last night while Jareth was lost in his thoughts of enormous power and a girl lost in a Masquerade.

Jareth yawned and took a glass of wine that was being offered to him. "Where are these 'spies' (Goblin imaginations tend to run away with them) supposed to be from?"

"The mortal world, Sire!" he squeaked.

Jareth laughed in his wine. "Oh and I suppose those 'humans' must be plotting something dire?"

The guard blushed and back into the shadows, murmuring about telling the truth and proving it.

"I think I will take that bath now, make sure it is hot this time!" Several servants bowed quickly and hurried out.

Jareth sighed again. Half the creatures in the Kingdom had a lot to say but very little of what they did say had any importance at all.

If only a Kingdom was planning to invade. That would give him something to numb the boredom. He could see himself as a destroying angel wielding the strongest magic that has been seen for several millennia causing pure fear to cross the faces of his enemies.

If one thing could be said about the King is he loved power, and he loved having power in every sense of the word. Control, fear, magic, all of it!

* * *

Sarah was getting anxious to see her family and let them know she was alive. She had been here for a week and no black outs or convulsions but the change that Durogon was expecting had not happened yet.

She wondered if the fairy blood had enough power to change her physically. In fact she had no idea what to expect and neither did Durogon as far as he was knew she was the first to have fairy blood and venom mix with mortal blood.

She thought about Durogon. She really liked the man he was nothing but kind and wise. He had forbid her to go anywhere but into the garden and even then she wore a robe with a hood. 'Jareth's spies are everywhere' he warned her.

Sarah was forced to find things to do indoors.

Maia was teaching her many kinds of remedies for ailments of many different now understood she was some sort of doctor in the Underground which is why she had ended up at Maia's cottage.

Maia also was an amazing cook but Sarah decided she didn't want to know what she cooking when it kept trying to jump out of her bowl. Sarah was pretty sure the things were actually some kind of moving vegetable.

Normally if Sarah hadn't have been famished and weak she never would have tried the things but now she was oh so glad she did. Despite having no idea what they were they were delicious. Sarah decided some things just taste better when you do not know what they are.

On the six night of Sarah's time in the Underground Durogon came back looking exhausted just after dinner.

"Are you ok?" Sarah was concerned.

"I'm fine young Sarah but you might be angry with me." He looked in her eyes. "I traveled back to the mortal world today to die up loose ends…Your family was in a lot pain over your disappearance.

Sarah frowned. Last thing she wanted to do was make them hurt.

"I put a spell on them… they will forget about you… until you are able to return."

Sarah put her hand over his. "Thank you. I know you only wanted them happy and I could not ask for more." Sarah pause thinking about how to say the words. "I do have a question though and I want an honest answer even if you think it will hurt me." She paused till he nodded. "Do you think I will honestly get to go home...ever?"

Durogon looked grim. "I don't know if it will be possible but it could take a while or…the next full moon will be when the fae power is highest. We will have to see what happens then and I might have a better idea of what we are dealing with."

Sarah looked down and nodded. "Thank you for being so honest."

While Durogon walked around the table and embraced Sarah a Stubby dwarf was hobbling down the street away from the cottage to tell the King about his discovery.

"He will promote me for sure" squeaked the creature in glee.

* * *

Jareth rested lazily on his throne when the Dwarf stumbled in breathing heavily.

"Your majesty! Your majesty! I was right and I have proof!"

"Want do you want?" Jareth growled. He did not like being disturbed during the night.

"A mortal is here! In the Underground and….not just any mortal it is the girl who took back the boy!"

Jareth was across the room in an instant and lifting the unfortunate creature by his shirt collar. "ARE YOU SURE?" he hissed! "Think carefully because if you are wrong…."

The Goblin nodded then got scared and shook his head. "I think so sire! Her name was Sarah but I didn't see her face!"

Jareth dropped the creature and was gone in a flash of magic and glitter.

Everyone in the cottage was woken up by heavy banging on the door. All three of them knew whoever it was…it wasn't good news!

"Hide!" Durogon whispered! Sarah crawled under the bed as Maia stood by the table and Durgon went to open the door.


	3. Ch3: A New Heir

CH.4:

"Your Majesty what an unexpected surprise! What brings you here so late?" Sarah could tell Durogon was struggling to keep his voice steady.

The Goblin King swept in pushing Durogon aside in one fluid motion. "My guards and I are searching for a possible spy…you wouldn't know anything about that, would you Durogon, my trusted advisor?" Jareth's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Sire, please let me explain…"

"GET OUT! Both of you! I want to SEARCH the house alone!" Jareth bellowed!

"You Highness please! She will die without magic! She had no choice!"

Jareth was taken back with Durogon and turned to Maia. "Is what he says true?"

Maia dropped to her knees as a sign of respect. "Sire, it most assuredly is. She is morphing into a full fae…we believe."

While Maia was talking, Sarah had crawled out from the bed and was standing straight facing the Goblin King's back. She realized she was being stupid for not realizing Jareth could sense her hiding.

Jareth's eyes flashed but he didn't even turn around to know she was there. "Well Sarah so nice of you to join us this evening."

"Durogon if you don't mind I believe me and Sarah have some words that need to be said, and do take the Elemental with you." Durogon hesitated and Jareth's anger rose. "That was an order!"

Maia fled out of the room but Durogon stopped in the doorway. "M'Lord you should also know that she is my great niece…as you know that makes her Royal and jurisdiction over her resides also in the Fairy Court as well as yours." Sarah was shocked but knew it wasn't the time for questions.

Jareth was practically hissing. "What are you saying?"

"This is your world and nobody doubts your dominion but if you kill her you will have to answer to our kind as well."

Jareth breathed in deeply struggling to control his rage. "You have my word I will not kill her." For a split second Durogon and Jareth locked eyes. Durogon must have saw honesty there because he walked through the door.

Sarah stared at Jareth's back yet she felt as if he was burning hole in her with his concentration. He said nothing which made Sarah even more nervous.

Finally he spoke his voice was malicious and low. "Coming back here was a very poor decision Sarah. I was kind to you before but not this time."

Sarah swallowed the lump in her throat and mustard up as much courage as she could. "I had no choice in the matter! How was I supposed to know I'm part whatever or that the silly pixie would bite me!"

"Let me guess….It's not fair! Poor poor Sarah, she is in a very bad situation now and the evil Goblin King has her in his clutches?" Jareth laughed at the indignation his mocking had caused.

"Durogon will not let you hurt me….either will the fairies!"

Jareth turned around like a cobra ready to strike. He crossed the room in two long strides and pushed her back up against the wall. She avoided look in his eyes but he was drinking her in after all these years. "Mmmm Sarah you were beautiful when you were a girl but some things just get juicy and more appealing with time." He forced his hand roughly behind her neck pulling her hair back and forcing her to look in his eyes. "I said, precious Sarah that I will not kill you and so I won't."

He leaned face toward hers loving the fear that was building in her body. Fear smells beautiful on such a strong girl. He was so focused on the emotions crossing her face that he wasn't expecting the girl to use what strength she had left and punch him right in the jaw.

Jareth stepped back snarling and rubbing his jaw before he laughed. "The first time you entered my Kingdom I offered you everything and asked for three tiny requests. Do you remember what they were?"

She mentally noted them off in her head. 'Fear me, Love me, Do as I say.'

"This time around Sarah, you will do all three..." He smiled. "..even if I have to force you!" He then reached out and grabbed her upper arm pulling her closer roughly. "And you will NEVER leave me again!"

He dragged her across the small house easily and joined his guards as he marched her up to the castle. Creatures peaked out the window to see what commotion was going on in the street.

By the time the group entered the castle Sarah could feel the bruises forming where his fingers dug into her arm.

The groups turned several hallways before eventually stopping in front of a bland wooden door. A guard opened it for the King and Jareth roughly tossed her in the door to which the guards laughed.

Sarah glared up at him with her pride hurt "YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME GOBLIN KING!"

"Actually my little Sarah, I DO! The more you become a fae the strong my power and dominion over you will grow! You are becoming part of my Kingdom… I OWN YOU!" With that he slammed the door causing a pitch black night to swallow her whole. Keys jiggled in the lock then it went silent.

* * *

Sarah thought she was in another oubliette but after feeling around that this room had a dresser and a small goblin sized bed in it. Sarah sat in total silence hoping sleep would come but the stress wouldn't let it. She sat on the bed wrapped her arms around knees then sobbed.

She began to wonder if she would ever get to see her little brother again.

She was not sure how long she had been crying it could have been hours or minutes when a faint light appeared and grew stronger. Through her tear blurred eyes she wondered if she was dreaming.

The light materialized into a tiny pale body that could easily sit in her hand. In fact she realized after wiping her eyes. This one had done that very thing.

The little being came to a graceful landing on the table next to the bed. She sat down with her legs hang off the table. In silence the two just stared at each other.

"It is you isn't it? The one who bit me?"

The pixie nodded coyly flicking her long hair behind her back.

"Did you know what it would do to me!"

To this the pixie smiled mischievously.

Sarah took that as a yes. "Well it is a FINE mess you have gotten me into!"

The little creature stood up insulted with a poof of fairy dust flew up into the rafters and landed.

"Ok I am sorry come back."

Another poof of dust floated down from the rafters and gave Sarah her answer.

* * *

Sarah woke to a faint glow of sunlight peaking in through a tiny window above the rafters. The pixie was back on the table and sleeping on a silk doily. Sarah was careful not to wake the creature.

Any type of company Sarah could get was a comfort and Durogon said pixies were known for being temperamental.

'Durogon…my uncle? Why wouldn't he tell me?' She tried to puzzled it out in her mind. He must have had a good reason for not telling her.

Sarah waited for another half an hour before the Pixie stretched her arms and started combing out her hair with her fingers. When she finally seem satisfied with her appearance she turn to look at Sarah, having forgot her indignation.

"Well any idea what I should do now? I'm locked in here." The look Pixie gave her said no. "Why haven't you left me yet?" The Pixie smiled sympathetically.

Suddenly the doorknob giggled. The little Pixie ducked behind a candle and Sarah jumped back on the bed with her back to wall.

A giant guard entered room with a fowl smelling bowl of food. "Come eat little halfling." He looked at mockingly. "You are a pretty little thing. Don't be afraid of me…I'll be very nice." He leaned across the bed and grabbed a lock of her hair.

Sarah tried to scream but the sound got stuck in her throat. He grunted in pleasure and put his knee on the tiny bed.

In a flash the room was engulfed in blue and green flames and the Guard had a terrified look on his face.

Sarah put her body into a small ball in the corner as the guard was ripped away from her and smashed into the wall making the whole room shake. There in the doorway stood a fair haired demon engulfed in the same flames that were now making the guard scream in agony.

"HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU NOT WHO I AM! YOU FOOL!" Jareth's voice seemed to come from direction.

Even with his anger being directed elsewhere Sarah couldn't help but shake in fear.

The Guard fell to the ground as the flames disappeared. The huge guard was wheezing at the Goblin Kings feet trying to form words. He was no doubt trying to plead for his life. One look at Jareth's face could tell anyone that whatever mercy he was looking for he wasn't going to get. When Jareth spoke again it was no longer loud instead it was low deep and dangerous.

"You foolish man you will regret the day you ever placed your eyes on her. I will make you feel pain like you have never dreamed was possible. You will spend the rest of your miserable existence in the farthest, deepest pit in my Kingdom and everyday you will pray that the beast of the land will kill you quickly as they devour you."

A crack of thunder and lightning struck the room and the guard was gone.

Jareth glared at Sarah "Why must you always be so enticing? No matter where you are it continues to plague me!"

"I'm didn't…." Sarah continued to shake as her heart was still hammering in her chest.

The King took pity on her and lowered his voice. "Come. It seems I can't keep you here "motioned to the charred walls"… and bring the Pixie, if you must."

"Oh!" Sarah had forgotten in heat of the moment about the Pixie. She was still hiding behind the candle and was looking at Jareth like he was the devil himself. Sarah held out her hand and the frighten pixie climbed on.

Jareth walked out the door with grace. Sarah followed obediently. She knew better than try to run from him. "Sire." Sarah addressed him trying to sound meek. "If you hate me so much why don't you let me go? I'll go back to my world and never bug you again."

He didn't answer just kept walking for several more feet before speaking. "You already know why Sarah."

"Because you are angry…at me for taking Toby?"

He stopped and looked at her. "And Sarah?"

"…and for leaving?"

He yawned. "AND?"

"I… appeal to you?"

"Sarah you don't just 'appeal' to me, your eyes and spirit consume me to the point it has burned and haunted me every night since you left. I just intend to take back everything you stolen from me. I think that is a fair trade don't you?"

"Stolen…TOBY! Over my dead body! You will not touch him!" Sarah was shouting in anger and fear for her little brother.

"Your dead body that is not necessary or desired anyway Sarah I actually have my mind set on a new Prince for the Kingdom."

He looked as calm as a Sunday morning while she yelled with everything she had. "I am not going to kidnap some child for you!"

"Once again that is not necessary and I would not trust you to go back to the Mortal World."

"Fine then, HOW?" Sarah spat out.

"Finally the right question, Sarah." He was tossing his orb around his fingers. "I just recently decided, since your arrival back to be exact, that I would rather have an heir from my own loins."

Sarah's eyes widen and her mouth went slack. "You mean..." Sarah couldn't form the words.

"I'm afraid I do indeed mean it." He walked around her like a hawk scope his prey before he stopped at her back and put his arms around her and placed his hands on her stomach.

Sarah pulled at his hands wanting them off her in that offensive manner but to no avail.

He didn't even notice just whispered in her ear. "You will be ready for me in a week, my precious Sarah."


End file.
